Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning
Name:Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of The Beginning Level:8 Attribute:Light Type:Warrior/Effect Description:This card cannot be normal summon or set.You can only special summon this card by removing from play 1 LIGHT and DARK monster from your Graveyard.Once per turn,you can activate 1 of these effects: -Target 1 monster on the field,remove from play that face-up monster.This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. -During the damage step,if this card destroys an oppenent's monster in battle,it can attack for a second succesive row. ATT/3000 DEF/2500 Card Trivia This card is a retrained version of "Black Luster Soldier". This card has the longest name of any card in ''TCG, ''with 45 characters (including spaces). This card was Forbidden for 12 formats (six years) before becoming Limited once more, longer than any card (surpassing "Dark Hole"'s nine). It shares this distinction with "Tsukoyomi". This is a cover card for Dark Revelation Volume 2. This card is feature on the artwork of "Primal Seed". This card is possibly the rival of "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End". This card is widely accepted to be one of the most powerful and Broken cards in the game. Both "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" and "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End", have less powerful versions of themselves known as the Sky Scourges, "Sky Scourge Enrise" and "Sky Scourge Norleras" respectively. The Sky Scourge have similar effects and summoning requirements to the envoys as well, although the removal of monsters from the Graveyard is both Type- and Attribute-specific. In addition to Sky Scourges, "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion" and "Demise,King of Armageddon" have effects based on the Envoys, with the former based on this card. : "Sky Scourge Enrise" and "Ruin,Queen of Oblivion" each have one of this card's effects ("Enrise" has the first effect, while "Ruin" has the second effect. There is also a card called "Chaos Sorcerer" with a less powerful version of this card's effect (though no such counterpart exists for "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End") (though one could note "Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus" as a worthy counterpart). Both Envoy cards could possibly allude to epic poems that tell of heroic knights or warrior fighting against dragons who were portrayed as powerful, but evil creatures in medieval times. An example would be Beowulf when he went to fight against a dragon in his last quest before his death. When Dimitri uses Yugi's deck, he uses "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning",which would imply that Yugi had the card in his deck after the end of the second series. Despite the fact that it is stated that this card is so rare it was thought not to exist during Dimitri's duel with Jaden Yuki, in GX Episode 49 it is seen in what appears to be Solomon Muto's card shop being viewed by two kids when Kagemaru begins to absorb Duel Spirits. This card could possibly represent Ra, who has, in Egyptian mythology, the first of all god cards to rise from chaos, as the name says Envoy of the Beginning, while Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End could represent Apep, the Chaos snake who threatened to destroy all creation by swallowing the sun. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!